Fantasy Duel- Hoods vs Yugi part 2
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Fantasy Duel Yugi Muto vs Hibiki “Hoods” Taioyu 'To all who are reading this, I want you to know that starting from now on I will be writing Hoods’ lines starting with his birth name Hibiki. This has nothing to do with my name being the same. I just don’t feel that his true name is said enough. Thankis for being so understanding. “Danzen” ' Hibiki: lp Looks like we’re starting over again with a clean slate… well almost. (He has Magi-Excavator and Magi-Kid and a set card on his field). DEF-1900 Yugi: lp So far I haven’t touched your life points but that changes now. I’m going to start dueling you with my own personal strategies now that I know that you aren’t just any duelist. Hibachi: Hibiki this duel is about to get a lot tougher. Hibiki: … Yugi: My turn draw! I play pot of greed! This spell lets me draw 2 cards. Great! I drew Watapon! If this card is added to my hand by monster magic or trap effect it can be special summoned. (A floating pink cotton ball with two antennas with big blue eyes appears in flash). Now I’ll sacrifice my Watapon to summon Dark Red Enchanter! 1700 Hibiki: You had to release to summon it and it only has `1700? What does it do? Yugi: I’m glad you asked. He gains 300 ATK for each spell counter on him. Hibiki: But he doesn’t have any. Yugi: When this card is tribute summoned it gains 2 spell counters. That of course means its new attack is higher than your monsters defense. 2300 I attack your Magi-Excavator! (The red magician congers a spell that creates an explosion where Hoods’ monster is). Hibiki: (Covering his face to block the debris). Darn! Yugi: During main phase 2 I activate the effect of my Dark Red Enchanter! By removing 2 spell counters he can force you to discard 1 random card from your hand! Hibiki: He shuffles his hand and picks 1 card with his eyes closed. He sends the chosen card to the graveyard. (It was his Magi-Baby). Yugi: I’ll set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Hibiki: My go! Draw! {His monster’s attack is back down to 1700}. Time to move in for an attack. I release my Magi-Kid to advance summon Magi-Spinwheel! (A spin wheel with a face holds a staff with a Magi-crest the top appears.). 1700 Yugi: (He smiles). Looks like your tribute summoned monster has 1700 ATK as well. Hibiki: Yeah it does but it has the effect 2 summon other monsters. Yugi: Monsters… plural? Hibiki: (He nods). When my monster is advance summoned using a magi monster I can special summon 2 level 1 Magi monsters! 1 from my hand and 1 from the graveyard! Come out! Magi-baby and Magi-Pon! (2 babies wearing capes crawl onto the field). 0 x 2 {This sucks. I already used my level 6 synchro monster and my level 7 has special requirements.} I am tuning 1 level 1 Magi-Pon to my level 1 Magi-Baby! (Magi-Pon breaks into a tuning ring and Baby jumps inside of it becoming transparent in the process. 2 green stars appear over and under the ring). In the world of magic these 2 bring the innocence to a realm plagued in negativity. Synchro shokan! Left light; right light! Magi-Siblings! (Two kids, one boy and one girl appear. The girl looks nervous). 1500 Yugi: You have a lot of kids in your deck. Hibiki: I enjoy being young. I activate the effect of my Magi-Siblings! By banishing them I can add 1 Escape Magician from my deck or Graveyard to my hand! (The siblings slowly disappear). Yugi: You’re very similar to me. You focus on your favorite monster in duels. Hibiki: Yeah I’ve never left Escape Magician high and dry. I end my turn. Yugi: My turn begins, draw! Hoods: {Magi-Spinwheel is all I have to defend with, but as long as his monster stays at 1700 ATK I should be fine}. Yugi: Here we go! I summon Silent Swordsman LV 0 in attack mode! (A kid wearing a blue trench coat holding a sword appears). 0 I activate the magic card Turn Jump! (A card with a pic of a clock sinking in quick sand). This card allows me to push the turn count forward by 3! Every time a turn goes past my Silent Swordsman goes up a level! Since 3 turns just passed in an instant he becomes level 3! 1000 Hibiki: The LV series! Yugi: (He nods). Since I activated a spell my Dark Red Enchanter gains 1 spell counter. Remember, for each counter he gains 300 ATK. 2000 Hibiki: I see so he gains counters every time a spell card is activated as well. (He thinks about the fact that his deck is 50 percent spell cards). Not only that but now he’s stronger than my spinwheel. Yugi: I attack your Magi Spinwheel with Dark Red Enchanter! Hibiki: (There is an explosion near him). Uh! lp Yugi: There’s more where that came from! I attack you directly with silent swordsman LV 3! The sword wielding child runs forward and slashes Hibiki). Hibiki: Ow! lp Yugi: I told you that I would take the lead. Hibiki: Not a bad move. Yami: The two of you are fighting with children. Yugi: To make sure that you can’t take out my swords man I’ll activate Swords of Revealing light! Hibiki: No! Yugi: (He smiles as 3 green swords surround his opponent). My enchanter now gains another counter and 300 more attack points). 2300 Turn end. Hibiki: I draw! (He looks at his hand realizing that there is nothing he has that can stand up to the enchanter right now). I set 1 monster face down and activate the effect of Magi-Kid in my grave. By revealing a set card to you, he can be special summoned. (He reveals Pick A Card again). DEF-250 I end my turn. Yugi: My turn draw. During my stand-by phase the Silent Swordsman jumps from level 3 to level 5! (His monster grows older. He is now very tall and has ridged yellow hair. He looks like Cloud Strife). Show yourself Silent Swordsman LV 5! 2300 {Got to keep up the pressure}. I summon Blockman in defense mode! 1500 Now Silent Swordsman LV 5 attack, Silent Blade Level 5! (The swords man takes out Hibiki’s face down Ba-Chan Magician). Now my enchanter attacks your Magi-Kid! (The kid is destroyed). Hibiki: Err! Yugi: I’ll end my turn. It’s your move. Hibiki: {I believe in my deck…I believe in myself. Come on give me something good}. Draw! He looks at what he drew and smiles. I activate Mastered Magi-Spells! This card lets me target 3 magic cards in my graveyard. I target Magi-Present, Magi-Trick and Monster Reborn in my graveyard. The targets are returned to my deck then I add 1 magic card from my deck to my hand! I add the field magic card Magi-Kingdom to my hand. Mastered Magi-Spells is then banished. I activate the field card Magi-Kingdom! (The environment around them changes to that of a kingdom with kids raising wands in every direction). Yugi: Your magic gives my Dark Red Enchanter counters. 2900 Hibiki: I add the magic card Magi-Spirit Patinas to my hand. I activate it! This continuous card can only be activated if I control no monsters. It becomes a monster! 2500 (A beautiful spirit woman with pink hair floats behind hoods like a ghost admiring him). Yugi: Wow a magic card that becomes a monster! You’re just full of surprises aren’t you Hibiki? Hibiki: As long as she is here I cannot normal summon monsters. Yugi: That’s good for me. By the way my enchanter- Hibiki: Let me stop you right there Yugi. (He smiles). When this card is activated it negates the effects of all face up monsters on the field except itself and as long as it’s on the field no monsters can activate their effects! Yugi: 1700 My enchanter’s back to normal. My Silent Swordsman Level 5 is unaffected by your spell cards so he survives her effect. Hibiki: Prepared for the unforeseen I see. Next I play Magi-Mending! (A spell with a pic of a hand rising from a grave. In the hand is a magi staff). With this I can select 3 Magi monsters in my graveyard and return them to my deck. (He shuffles in Magi-Mailman, Magi-Anti and Magi-Hero back into his deck). Then I can draw 2 cards! (He draws). Okay Yugi I think it’s time for me to start fighting back again. I activate Twisted Twister! This quick-play destroys a face up magic or trap card. (A cyclone comes from the card and destroys Yugi’s Swords of Revealing Light). Yugi: My swords! Hibiki: Now Patinas attack Yugi’s Dark Red Enchanter! (The spirit creates a giant pink love bomb and hits the spellcaster with it). Yugi: (He watches as his monster is destroyed). lp Hibiki: I’ll set 2 cards face down and reveal Pick A Card to special Summon Magi-Kid from the graveyard. After all, my monster says I can’t normal summon not special summon. I end my turn. Yugi: I draw! Hibiki: (He smiles). It’s your stand-by phase Yugi. Isn’t your monster going to level up? Yugi: This monster doesn’t level up during the standby phase. He has to inflict battle damage to get stronger. Hibiki: Yes, I guess in a way my Magi-Spirit Patinas is still stopping your monster from using its effect! Yugi: (He holds out a spell card). In that case I activate the magic of Level Up. This card lets me select 1 LV monster I control and send it to the graveyard to summon a monster written in the text of the selected monster! Hibiki: Oh come on! Yugi: I upgrade Silent Swordsman LV 5 to Silent Swordsman LV 7! (The Swordsman gets older. He looks to be about 28 years old now). 2800 Hibiki: How am I going to beat that?! Yugi: I don’t know but I do want to let you know its effect. Hibiki: Remember Patinas negates the activation of all monster effects. Yugi: His effect is continuous. That means it doesn’t have an activation point! You know what that means right? Hibiki: He isn’t affected by Patinas. Yugi: Right! Now for his effect, while he is face up on the field he negates the effects of all spell cards! Hibiki: But my whole deck runs off of spells! Yugi: Then I guess he’s the perfect monster for this duel. (Hoods’ spirit monster disappears). Silent Swordsman LV 7 attack Hibiki’s Magi-Kid! Silent Blade Level 7!! (The swordsman’s buster sword lights up blue. He jumps into the air and comes down with a mighty slash cutting the kid in half). Hibiki: Boy am I happy he was in defense position! Man, Patinas is usually enough to get me through a couple rounds. Yugi: … Hibiki: Yugi Muto… the silent duelist. (Close up of Hibiki’s eyes. He looks determined). No Yugi Muto the strongest duelist… ever. Yugi: I end my turn. Go on Hibiki, I want to see if you can get yourself out of this. Hibiki: My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Magi-Mailman which I sent back to my deck a while ago! By sending this card from my deck to the graveyard I can set 1 trap card from my deck onto the field! Yugi: So since your deck runs mainly off of magic you use your traps directly from the deck seeing that you probably won’t draw any traps to your hand. Hibiki: I set Magi-Scare Chamber from my deck, then I reveal my face down Magi-scare Chamber to special summon Magi-Kid from the graveyard! (The kid returns…again). 250 Turn end. Yugi: {His trap probably will stop my attack somehow}. I attack your Magi-kid with my fully leveled Silent Swordsman LV 7! Silent Blade LV 7! (The swords man jumps in the air). Hibiki: Not so fast! Reverse card open trap activate! (His trap lifts up). Magi-Scare Chamber! (A giant tank filled to the brim with water appears. Magi-Kid has his leg chained to the bottom of the chamber.) Yugi: What’s that?! (His monster falls in the water). Hibiki: This card only activates when you attack a Magi-Kid on my side of the field! It destroys the attacking monster! (Silent Swordsman drowns). Then I must special summon 1 Escape Magician from my hand or graveyard! (He throws his favorite monster onto the duel disk). Escape Magician: (He descends from the air into the chamber and saves Magi-Kid. The chamber of water then fades away). 1400 Yugi: Impressive. You found a way out even though I had the perfect card to beat your deck out on the field. Yami: (He looks shocked). Partner you’re facing the type of duelist who could really be special. Yugi: (He smiles confidently). {I can see that. He has the potential to be a chosen duelist}. Yami: (He looks over at Hoods and sees something beside him). He just might Parnter. He just might. Hibiki: (He wipes sweat from his forehead). I thought I was toast for a minute. Hibachi: I noticed that neither one of you has used your 2 face downs yet. Hibiki: {I actually have 3 face downs}. Hibachi: You know what I mean. Hibiki: (He laughs). Yugi: (He looks confused). What is he laughing at? Yami: There is something no, someone within Hibiki. Yugi: {Really? How do you know}? Yami: I’m not sure myself but I feel a strange 4th presence. Yugi: {I’ll keep an eye out}. Yami: … Hibachi: What will you do now? Hibiki: {I’ll figure something out}. Yugi: Moving onto the next round of the duel. I summon Red Gadget! (A kid sized red gear appears). 1500 When this card is normal summoned I can add 1 Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand. (He adds the card). I end my turn. Hibiki: He would summon a monster whose defense is 100 points stronger than my monster’s attack points. I Draw! Just what I needed! Hibachi: Hibiki you aren’t thinking about doing “that” are you? You know how dangerous that is. It’s meant only to stop enemies who must be killed. Hibiki: ... (He doesn’t give an answer). Hibachi: Hibiki… Hibiki: … (He looks angry). Hibachi: Hibiki answer me! Hibiki: {I…will...win}. (His face looks villainous). {No matter what}. (a silhouette of Kaizen Mudora hovers over Hoods). Yugi: Are you thinking of your next move? Hibiki: (He shakes his head snapping out of the weird trance he was just in). Uh yeah…sorry. Yugi: Well it’s your move. Hibiki: It’s time to unleash the true force of Escape Magician! I tribute the Escape Magician to summon… (Escape Magician takes off his trench coat and starts glowing green). Dige the Untouchable Magician! 2400 Okay Dige attack Red Gadget! Yugi: (He points to a face down card on his field). Won’t Happen I activate my face down card. Waboku! (3 robbed nuns appear in front of the gadget chanting). Waboku stops my monster from being destroyed by battle this turn; also I don’t take any damage! Hibiki: (Dige runs right past the gadget then disappears and reappears in his original spot). {I think I know what’s next.} Turn end. Yugi: My turn. (He draws a card). I drew it! I activate the magic card Ties of Brethren! Now I can summon 2 monsters from my deck or hand whose type and attribute are the same as 1 monster on my field! I summon Yellow and Green Gadget! ATK- 1200 ATK- 1400 Now I can show you what I’ve been setting up for a couple turns. Hibiki: Hm? Yugi: I activate 1 of my face downs! Stronghold the Moving Fortress! (A giant silver metal golem rises from the ground). 0 When card is activated it becomes a monster! Hibiki: Hey that’s like my patinas only this is a trap card. Yugi: I then place the 3 gear monsters inside its gear chambers. (The 3 gears jump into the air and enter the golem). Awaken Stronghold!! 3000 While all 3 are in the chambers it gains 3000 ATK! Hibiki: Just when I thought I had the advantage in attack points. Yugi: Stronghold attack! Gears Turning! (The golem punches at Dige). Hibiki: Dige dodge it! (The magician jumps out of the way but is knocked back by the impact of the golem’s hand hitting the ground. He lands on his feet). Yugi: What, how did that happen? Hibiki: lp My Dige can’t be destroyed by battle up 2 twice per turn! Yugi: I set 1 card face down. Hibiki: I guess it’s my turn. I draw! First I bring back Magi-Kid again. (He reveals Pick A card). Your monster has 3000 attack points. I’ll admit I don’t have a monster with that many points…but what I do have is this. (He points to the castle behind them). I think it’s time I put my field card to use. I activate the effect of my Magi-Kingdom! Once per turn if I control a face up magi monster I can add 1 magi non-normal magic card from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I add Magi Dove Pan! Yugi I’m about to start dueling in a very weird fashion. Yugi: (He nods). Hibiki: First I activate one of my face downs! (His trap lifts, showing fire with a face). Magi-Backfire! This card lets me deal 1000 points of damage… to myself! Yugi: You’re burning yourself? Hibiki: (The trap card blasts fire his way). I activate the quick magic of Magi-Dove Pan! When I would receive effect damage the damage is sent to zero! Then I am allowed to either add 1 banished magi card to my hand or special summon 1 level 1 monster from my deck. I choose to special summon Magi-Anti! Yugi: Not that thing again! Hibiki: When it’s summoned it destroys its self with up to 3 other cards in the same column! (The caped magi monster casts a spell that kills both Stronghold and himself). Hibachi: Hit him now Hibiki! Hibiki: Battle! I attack you directly with Dige the Untouchable Magician! (Dige runs over to Yugi quickly). Yugi: (He just smiles knowing that he can stop it). I activate my face down card Soul Rope! (A trap card showing a man screaming with a rope made from his soul coming from his stomach lifts). If a monster on my field is destroyed I can special summon 1 level 4 monster from my deck! I summon the Witch of the Black Forest! 1200 Hibiki: Well Dige attack her then! Yugi: My final face down! Reverse card open! Spellbinding Circle! (His trap lifts up and a pentagram shoots out and wraps itself around Dige). Hibiki: Darn Dige just can’t seem to get a hit off of that guy. Yugi: Sorry, I can’t let you get to me that easily. Hibiki: (He laughs). Wow, you’re just so strong, but that’s not everything on my part! Yugi: Huh? Hibiki: I activate the magic card Magi-Switch! I can now return 1 Magician-type monster on my field to my deck to special summon 1 magi monster or Escape Magician from my hand or graveyard! Yugi: {His quick plays are so useful}. Hibiki: I return Dige to the deck to special summon his lower form, Escape Magician! (Dige picks up his trench coat). 1400 It’s still my battle phase Escape Magician attack Yugi now! Magical Kyaku! (The magician jumps into the air and comes down with a magical kick). Yami: You have a plan don’t you? Yugi: … (The witch gets hit). When Witch of the Black Forest is sent from the field to the graveyard I can add 1 monster with 1500 or less defense points from my deck to my hand. (He searches his deck). I add Summoned Demon. Hibiki: I end my turn. Yugi: Boku no turn! Draw! I activate Monster Reborn to revive Witch of the Black Forest! (The witch returns). Now I release the witch to tribute summon Summoned Demon!! (The winged skeletal figure arises from hell). 2500 When my witch is sent to the graveyard I can add 1 monster 1500 or less defense to my hand again. I add Marshmellon! Next I play Angel’s Charity! (A spell with a pic of angel giving 3 cards away). I draw 3 cards, and then I have to discard 2. (He does). I activate Premature Burial! This equip magic card special summons 1 monster from my graveyard in attack position. I summon Blockman! (A man made of Legos appears). 1000 Hibiki: When did he go to the grave? I don’t remember destroying him. Yugi: I sent him there when I discarded for Angels Charity. Now Hibiki Prepare yourself! I attack your Escape Magician with Summoned Demon! Demonic Lightning! (The demon becomes charged with electricity; it then precedes to shoots the lightning at Hibiki’s monster). Hibiki: Escape Magician!! (It saddens him to see his favorite monster destroyed). lp Yugi: {I’ve got him on the ropes}. Blockman attack Hibiki now! Brick Break! Hibiki: (He looks angry). No! Face down go! The quick play spell- Hibachi: Spell? Oh no…Hibiki! Hibiki: Magician’s Appearance! In a turn that I would take 2000 or more battle damage 1 can special summon Magician of Black Magic from my deck! (The magician which looks just like the Black Magician appears). Yugi: Black Magician?! How do you have that?! Hibiki: (His eyes turn purple). Just duel! Yugi: Hibiki what’s the matter? You seem angry. Dark Hibiki: (He’s pissed). I’m not mad, just go!! Yugi: I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. {The other me are you there}? Yami: Yes Partner I’m here. Yugi: You sense that too don’t you? Yami: Yes, it would seem that there is more inside of our friend Hibiki than meets the eye. (The millennium puzzle shines). Show me the heart of Hibiki! (The puzzle shines brighter). Dark Hibiki: (His body becomes transparent to Yami). Yami: (He can see Hibiki’s heart. It is clouded by darkness. He sees the same darkness coming from his deck). There is a dark card in Hibiki’s deck. It amplifies his anger. Yugi: Hibiki what is the darkest card in your deck? Dark Hibiki: None of your business! Yugi: I’ll defeat that darkness within you. Dark Hibiki: You won’t be defeating me at all. My turn Death Draw!! Yami: Death draw? Yugi: … Dark Hibiki: (He looks at the card he drew and laughs manically. The card has darkness surrounding it). I summon Dark Magi-Bounder! (A man wearing a cape with glowing dark blue eyes appears in darkness). 1800 I then activate the effect of a spell in my deck! Battle Breakdown Death match! (He holds the card forward)! By banishing this card from my hand deck or graveyard I can target 1 monster on my field and summon 2 monsters with the same attribute from my hand deck or Graveyard, at the same time you get to draw 3 cards. Yugi: … (He draws). Dark Hibiki: I summon Dark-Magi Reflector and Dark Magi Tuner Memor! 0 x2 (All tree monsters glow with darkness). Now I tune my level negative 12 tuner monster Dark Magi Tuner Memor with my level 4 Dark-Magi Reflector and level 0 Dark-Magi Bounder! (The monsters turn into purple stars). Open the pathway to darkness! An infinite world where all dies! (Close up of Hoods’ evil eyes.) Dark Synchro! I summon the level -8 monster, Dark-Magi Slaughter Marauder! (A monster wearing a black villain’s cape and holding a magi crest appears.) 3200 Hibachi: Hibiki stop this! Dark Hibiki: (He can’t hear Kagemaru at all). I use the effect of my monster! When it is dark synchro summoned I can special summon all of its materials back to the field and inflict damage to you equal to all of their attacks combined! (The monsters return in darkness). When Reflector and Memor are summoned from the graveyard they gain 500 attack points each! 500 x2 Yugi: … Dark Hibiki: Rip him to shreds!! (Reflector attacks Yugi). Yugi: Ahh!! (The pain is real). lp Dark Hibiki: Heh heh heh! (He looks menacing). Suffer!! (Memor attacks him.) Yugi: Ah Eh! lp Dark Hibiki: Feel the pain of the end! (Dark Bounder casts a spell which sends waves over toward Yugi). Yugi: Ahh!!! (He is blown away). lp Yami: Yugi! Dark Hibiki: Next I’ll dark synchro summon with these monsters again! (The monsters break into purple stars again). Dark Synchro! Feel the despair! Underworld Magician! (A corrupted version of Black Magician wearing black and extremely dark purple appears from a vortex of energy). 2500 Yugi: (He just manages to sit up). Dark Hibiki: What do you have to say?! Do you see my strength now?!! (He has 2 evil magicians with high attack power next to him). Yugi: … Dark Hibiki: Well… say something silent duelist! Yugi: No. (He stands up). No, I don’t see your power…anymore. (He has on the same determined look that he had when he faced the gods). Hibiki… (He points at Hibiki). I am going to defeat your darkness in one turn! Things just turned darker than black. Can Yugi defeat the pen ultimate power of Dark Hoods? Read the next chapter: Hoods vs Yugi 3 finale the king of Duel Monsters is revealed! Category:Story Category:Fantasy Duels